


Calefaction

by twitchtipthegnawer



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Friends With Benefits, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 17:06:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14116965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitchtipthegnawer/pseuds/twitchtipthegnawer
Summary: In his life, Eggsy’s been through more than his fair share of fucking bad luck. He always figured that the karma’d have to come back to him eventually, but he hadn’t expectedthis.Gorgeous Tilde behind him, her arms wrapped around to tease his chest, whispering every filthy fantasy he’d ever had into his ear. And in front of him, hair ruffled out of it’s perfectly posh style, skin bared to show off muscles and scars both -Harry motherfucking Hart.The only thing that’d make it better is if Eggsy was currently being knotted by one (or both) of them. Then again, they’d promised thatthatwould come later.





	Calefaction

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies in advance for the long author’s note. :””)
> 
> Calefaction means “to make heated.” I thought it was an appropriate title for any omegaverse fic, especially one featuring so much… seduction >:3c All of ya have ao3/tumblr user raphae11e to thank for this, by the way; I wasn’t very pleased with my previous Kingsman fic, but she convinced me to try again (it helps that her own Kingsman fic is hotter ‘n hell).
> 
> A short guide to my omegaverse anatomy: all betas, male alphas, and female omegas follow the tropes you all know and love. Male omegas and female alphas have the secondary sex characteristics (breasts, beards, etc.) of their assigned gender but primary sex characteristics (genitals, uterus, testes, etc.) of the other, with the addition of heats and knots.
> 
> Any questions? Don’t hesitate to shoot me a comment! Please try to be respectful, though; except for the knots and heats, all the anatomy I’ve described is 100% possible and shouldn’t be treated as like, pure fiction.
> 
> (Also hi, long time readers, I'm not dead! My brain just decided to consume itself when I was without my meds for a few months due to insurance problems. I am hopefully going to be much better very soon! If you wanna talk to me about health or Kingsman or anything else, you can find me on [my main tumblr,](http://twitchtipthegnawer.tumblr.com/) [my nsfw/gore tumblr,](http://twitchingcorpse.tumblr.com/) [and my twitter.](https://twitter.com/twitchingcorpse?lang=en))

It wasn’t that Eggsy was the only omega in Kingsman - he distinctly remembered raising his eyebrows when he’d first caught a whiff of Merlin - but he  _ was _ the only omega trainee, and when that combined with his financial, ah,  _ history… _

“Coming up on that time of the year again, eh Eggy?” Charlie leered at him, making no attempt at hiding the way his eyes raked up and down Eggsy’s body. “I  _ might _ consider helping you out, if you figured out how to ask politely.”

“You couldn’t keep up with me,” Eggsy shot back. It had the double benefit of making Charlie’s lads laugh and pat him on the back, and being entirely honest.

Honestly, it was a bit of a problem.

Roxy was careful to take him aside somewhere private when she brought it up; not that Eggsy was embarrassed, but it made life simpler to keep the other trainees out of it.

“I could help out, if you wanted.”

Surprise made Eggsy’s mouth drop open just enough to get Roxy to smirk. “You can’t be serious. You think I’m as hot as I think  _ you _ are.”

He wrinkled his nose at how garbled that sentence came out, but Roxy barrelled right over him before he could rephrase. “You’re my friend, Eggsy. And I know that you struggled with finding an alpha last time.”

_ Last time _ had been an unmitigated disaster. Eggsy  _ hated _ having to spend his heats alone, so he’d fallen back on good ol’ reliable grindr. He hadn’t counted on the fact that he’d always been rather  _ energetic, _ and Kingsman training had done nothing but amplify his stamina. The tall, broad alpha he’d hooked up with had all but fled from the hotel room as soon as Eggsy fell asleep.

Eggsy insisted that this was only because he’d wrung the man dry and still begged for more. It clearly had  _ nothing _ to do with the fact that he called a different alpha’s name out as he came. Who  _ wouldn’t _ call out to Harry Hart, if they knew who he was?

“One condition, though,” Roxy said. “My clothes stay on.”

Eyebrows raised, Eggsy agreed, half out of incredulity that Roxy and he would manage to do much more than laugh at themselves the whole time.

That was the heat Eggsy found out that sex could be  _ friendly.  _ He and Roxy did spend more of their time laughing than moaning, and while Eggsy came many times (god, _ so many, _ he’d never been more thankful for his collection of sex toys) Roxy never made him feel obligated to reciprocate. Eggsy had no idea an alpha could exercise self control like that, not around an omega in heat.

Unfortunately, the good mood of that week didn’t carry into the next. When Eggsy closed his eyes on Friday, it seemed impossible to believe that only Monday he’d been in such high spirits.

First there was the gun, then  _ pancreatitis, _ then a sound Eggsy couldn’t hear through the glasses’ feed but my god  _ all the blood - _

When it was over, Eggsy couldn’t help but wish that he’d asked Harry to help him with his heat after all. Sod embarrassment and propriety, he’d give anything to have felt Harry inside him, even just once.

The one shining light in the bucket of shite was Tilde. She’d been nothing if not a pleasant surprise, emphasis on the  _ pleasant. _

Most people bristled at the very thought of submitting to an omega in any capacity. Eggsy could count on one hand the number of offers he’d gotten in the past to fuck people instead of being fucked, let alone in their  _ arse. _ And Tilde was an  _ alpha _ . She might not be able to smell Eggsy’s dynamic through suppressants, but he could smell hers clearly. Alphas didn’t bottom. It just didn’t happen.

But Tilde, Eggsy found out, was far from a typical alpha. He’d kept in touch with her out of curiosity, at first, but every conversation found him more and more fascinated by her.

He wasn’t going to call the emotion  _ enamored, _ no matter how Roxy teased him. And no, he wasn’t  _ infatuated _ either.

“You should have seen your face,” Tilde said, giggling, one night when Eggsy had actually been able to take the time to see her. “I thought your eyes were about to pop out of your head!”

“Well, it wasn’t exactly expected, right? Here I am, middle of saving the world, and this posh bird just says - “

“We could do it again, if you wanted.” Tilde batted her eyelashes at him.

They hadn’t slept together again, not since V-day. Eggsy had sort of thought, now that she knew his dynamic…

Face screwing up with laughter, Tilde reached out to pat his cheek. “Never fails!”

She may have been a bit high, which was fair, because Eggsy was a bit drunk. He rolled his eyes and leaned away from her (and from temptation). “Don’t kid me like that, Tilde. You’ll get a bruv’s hopes up.”

“Maybe I want you to get your hopes up. Maybe I want to see if your arse is as tight as mine was the last time I - “

“Woah, woah!” Eggsy held out a hand to stop her, but she licked his palm in a move that was simultaneously seductive and ridiculous.

The two of them didn’t fuck that night, but afterwards, waking up with a pounding headache and a huge grin, Eggsy knew it was only a matter of time. He  _ didn’t _ know, yet, that it wasn’t just going to be fucking. That it was going to be Tilde cuddling with JB on the couch, meeting his friends and picking up English slang faster than Eggsy had thought possible.

However, he had a very good idea of exactly how much it meant that his arse was going to be hurting in a few days. And he had a decent idea of how much, come the end of his next heat, Tilde was going to say something along the lines of…

_ “Helvete!” _ Tilde fell back on the bed, a sheen of sweat on her brow and one of Eggsy’s cock sleeves in her right hand. “You warned me, but I did not think you would be so, so...” she waved her free hand vaguely, as though words failed her.

“Having second thoughts about dating a secret agent?” Eggsy said, his heart in his throat despite his joking tone.

Tilde gave him a look that clearly said she could see right through him. Which made sense, considering the way she’d had him stuffed full of four of her fingers and moaning only minutes earlier. “Not in the slightest,” she assured him.

She leaned up, and him down, and they met in the middle in a kiss that wasn’t chaste, not even close (it was impossible to be chaste with her tongue thrusting into his mouth like that), but it was sweeter than any other kiss Eggsy had had. He realized, then, how badly he wanted to keep getting kisses like that.

Of course the moment he realized that was the moment the world decided to go fucking mad.

Worse than the virus ravaging Tilde, worse than the explosives above Roxy’s head and under Merlin’s feet, was the fact that Eggsy got Harry back. He got Harry back, and he might not even be able to introduce him to the  _ other _ most important person in his life.

Relief was so heady, at the end of it all, that the moment Eggsy saw Tilde he wrapped her tight in a hug and couldn’t let go. From the way she held him back, she felt the same.

“Harry,” Eggsy said, pretending that there wasn’t a tremble in his voice. “Meet Tilde. My fiancee. If she’ll still have me?”

And Tilde had kissed him fiercely, and Harry had looked on in amusement, and everything had been  _ fucking fantastic. _

(Nevermind that Tilde’s kiss was weak with lingering illness, for all its emotion. Nevermind that Harry had only one eye to look with. Nevermind that Eggsy thought those words with a Scottish accent despite himself.)

Everything was just  _ so much. _ Harry was living with them (or were they living with him?) and Eggsy was being teased by Tilde, who was surprisingly okay with the fact that she’d noticed how he stared when Harry wasn’t looking, and, well.

All things considered, it was no wonder something fell through the cracks.

Frowning at the screen of his phone, Eggsy wondered how that could  _ possibly _ be the date.

“Something the matter?” Tilde asked, ruffling a towel through her blond hair to dry it off after their shower.

“It’s just, my heat ain’t for a few months, yeah?”

“It is next week.” Tilde had a dawning grin on her face. “I thought you had left it up to me to plan on purpose, but you forgot.”

“Maybe,” Eggsy hedged, drawing out the word. Tilde chucked the towel in his direction, and he caught it with a laugh. “So you planned for it already?”

“Mhmm.” Her grin turned from teasing to fond when he wound his fingers into her hair and pulled her into a kiss.

“Thanks, babe.”

Perhaps he wouldn’t have been so quick to thank her if he’d known what she had planned. Or perhaps he would’ve gone to his knees then and there and announced that she was his goddess for the rest of his life; who knows?

The day of Eggsy’s heat found him unusually excited. Heats were always enjoyable, yes, but they often came with a dose of guilt over how he exhausted Tilde. This time around, if her grin had been anything to go by, she wasn’t planning on letting him tire her out. He had no idea  _ how _ she was going to avoid that outcome, but he was eager to find out.

Merlin had rolled his eyes when Eggsy had tried to remind him of his time off this week, saying, “If we kept track of dates as poorly as you do, lad, the world would’ve ended a long time ago.”

Had Eggsy been a bit less distracted by his heat, he would’ve found the literal nature of that statement very amusing.

So there he was, in his and Tilde’s and Harry’s house, only just now starting to wonder what Harry would do during his heat (an unbound alpha couldn’t just stay in the same house as an omega in heat), when Tilde revealed her evil plan.

“The bedroom’s all ready for you, Eggsy!” She called through the door. Eggsy didn’t know why she’d asked to  _ set things up _ beforehand, but his mind had happily conjured up images of handcuffs and Tilde in lingerie while he waited. Now, he was already feeling the threads of heat running through him, making him even more eager to put down the paperwork he’d been idly scribbling on.

Then he opened the door, and all his arousal came to a screeching halt in favor of  _ shock. _

Sure, Tilde was posing in a frilly pink babydoll and thigh highs, the way he’d been hoping she would. But on the bed, wearing nothing but those posh socks with their little garters and his sinfully tight boxer-briefs, was -

Harry gave a slightly nervous smile, and began with, “I, ah, understand that this is unorthodox, but Tilde said she would not be opposed to having some help this week, so…”

_ His hands are handcuffed to the headboard, _ Eggsy realized. He knew at once that it was part of why Harry’s smile was tinged with nervousness, and that Tilde had suggested it so that her alpha instincts wouldn’t bristle at someone else being in control. The effect, while hot, was also oddly _ sweet. _

“Fuck yeah, okay,” Eggsy said. “Did she, ah, explain about my stamina?”

“Yes,” Harry replied. His cheeks were colored in something Eggsy hesitated to call a blush, if only because, well, Harry Hart didn’t  _ blush. _

Did he? Oh god, he totally did.

“Eggsy,” Tilde sing-songed, sliding up behind him. “I think it would do wonders for your mentor’s nerves if you stripped too, hm?”

Though Eggsy promptly obeyed, he still gave Tilde a wobbly smile as he pulled his shirt over his head. “Luv, you’re a lot to handle all on your lonesome, I dunno if I could handle you  _ and _ Harry at the same time.”

“This is that saying about the pot and the kettle,” Tilde said. “In a few hours, we will both be struggling to handle  _ you.” _

Then she kissed him, as if to emphasize her point, and froze his hands just as they were going to take his boxers off. It started innocent enough, but then her tongue pushed into his mouth, turned the kiss wet and filthy. She stroked along his soft palate, slipped the tip between his upper lip and teeth in a possessive movement.

By the time she broke away, Eggsy could feel slick slipping down his inner thighs, and that was even before he turned his head.

Harry’s gaze was positively  _ burning. _ “My dear boy,” he started, voice a purring growl. “Once you’re done getting undressed, I suggest you join me on the bed.”

Swallowing, Eggsy gave a jerky nod. “Yeah,” he said. “I can - I can do that.”

And then he  _ was _ doing that, straddling Harry’s waist when Tilde gently guided him to do so. It made him lightheaded to have his soft cock against Harry’s belly. There was an unexpected layer of chub over the muscle there, and the temptation to grind down was almost more than he could bear.

In fact, his final shreds of self control would be disappearing fairly soon. But for now he could savor the tension in his stomach as he denied himself pleasure, as Tilde pressed her chest against his back.

“Doesn’t he look lovely, Harry?” Tilde slid her hands around to tease at his nipples, making his back arch.

With Hunger shining in his eyes Harry inclined his head. “Very. How ready is he for the main event, do you think?”

Hands slid down, kneaded Eggsy’s arse cheeks for a moment before dipping lower. Her answer was almost lost in his gasp. “Not ready, just yet.”

“Might want to prepare him, then. I don’t know that my patience will last much longer.”

“You are not in any position to complain, are you?” Tilde’s voice held a clear smirk right up until she bit into the side of Eggsy’s neck. He was whining, already feeling his coherence slip away. “Mmm, would you like to distract him, Eggsy?” She murmured against his fresh-bruised skin.

Nodding blindly, Eggsy followed the suggestion of Tilde’s hand on the back of his head without thinking. He didn’t even realize what the “distraction” would be until he was already kissing Harry. Eggsy loved kissing; in his opinion it was the only part of sex you couldn’t possibly do wrong. Harry proved his point in the way he claimed, slowly, thoroughly, less sexy than Tilde but more… finessed.

Fucking christ, only Harry could make Eggsy think words like  _ finessed. _ Eggsy didn’t have time to be amused with himself, however, when Tilde was pressing two fingers into his cunt.

“A-ah, fuck,” Eggsy moaned into the kiss with Harry. “Little warning next time, please?”

“Mmm, but you are so deliciously wet, darling,” Tilde purred. Harry bit Eggsy’s bottom lip at that, his expression saying clearly that he wished he could feel the slick himself.

The scent of Eggsy’s heat was swirling through the air now, causing Harry and Tilde’s alpha pheromones to react in kind. Tilde was a more subtle, familiar smell, sage winding tantalizingly faint around them. Harry smelled… like wood, Eggsy realized, but not any kind of wood he recognized. There was a hint of smoke under it, not from cigarettes, but rather a bonfire.

Focusing on the smells was causing Eggsy’s mind to fuzz over. He rocked his hips mindlessly, licked at Harry’s mouth when he found he was too uncoordinated for kissing.  _ “G-god, _ Tilde, Harry,” he whined. “Please, please,  _ p-please _ I want, hah, want - “

“Bloody gorgeous,” Harry said, and there was a sharp clinking sound as his hands jerked in the handcuffs. Had he forgotten they were there, in his eagerness to touch Eggsy?

Another pulse of slick slid out of him, just as Tilde pulled her fingers out to rub back and forth through the folds of his pussy. A broken sound pushed from Eggsy’s throat, but he didn’t feel the least bit embarrassed, not with Tilde and Harry both making happy noises in response. The attention had Eggsy all but preening.

Suddenly, he decided that Tilde had done more than enough to work him up. He sat up so quickly that she nearly fell over backwards, and it gave him the freedom to slide back, to take Harry’s underwear with him and then sink down over his cock.

He hadn’t even given himself a moment to appreciate the sight of Harry’s naked dick for the first time, but he was sure there’d be a chance for that later.

For now, he was savoring the feeling of fullness, the sudden stretch and the way that Harry was  _ huge, _ so much bigger than Tilde (though that was normal for a male alpha).

“Naughty boy,” Tilde said. But her accent was thicker than usual, and she petted Eggsy’s chest.

Harry didn’t seem able to say anything at all. He was biting his own bottom lip so hard Eggsy was half afraid it’d start bleeding, and the muscles on his arms stood out in stark relief as he fought his bondage.

There was no time to waste, or so Eggsy’s body insisted. Logically he knew that they had all week. Physically, he wanted to be knotted, to be bred,  _ now. _

Harry moaned loudly, shook as Eggsy began bouncing his hips up and down. Tilde, on the other hand, seemed already recovered, and had slid the fingers coated in his slick down to the entrance of his arse. It made his internal muscles contract with arousal, which in turn made Harry moan again.

Bracing his hands on Harry’s chest, Eggsy increased the pace. His thighs were burning to match his arse and puss, stimulation building until he came.

For an endless moment all Eggsy knew was that his mind had gone  _ white. _

The world came back into focus in pieces - Tilde fingering his arse gently, apparently planning on fucking him at the same time as Harry; Harry kissing every inch of Eggsy’s face he could reach, eyebrow and nose and forehead and cheekbone; Harry’s hips soaked in Eggsy’s slick now, and Eggsy had squirted when he’d come, hadn’t he?

Already his body was itching for him to move once more. Yes, he’d come, but he hadn’t gotten any of either alphas’ cum yet, so he rocked his hips again. He wanted the knot,  _ needed _ it, would  _ beg for it. _

“Here we go,” Tilde said warmly.

Eggsy’s sense of time was going rather distorted. It seemed no time at all before he was being doubly filled, his arse burning between the sweet bursts of pleasure.

As an omega, Eggsy was capable of coming many times in a row. His body was more than happy to take advantage of that fact, and he caught Harry’s breathless laughter after the upteenth time Eggsy collapsed on his broad chest, panting. “Aren’t you an insatiable little tart?”

That cocky attitude ran out rather quickly, when Harry finally knotted Eggsy, tying them shut… and Eggsy proceeded to beg Tilde to keep fucking him.

“Darling, this is rather, ah, intense,” Harry said with a wince.

Happily squirming just to feel the knot swelled thick inside him, Eggsy sighed, “I know.” Tilde laughed like delicate bells behind him, but Eggsy didn’t feel the slightest bit embarrassed. He was too focused on the heavy fullness inside him, his stomach swelling with Harry’s come while Tilde kept sending waves of sweetness up his spine.

And then Tilde was knotting him too, and for a brief time Eggsy was still. He lay happy and exhausted on Harry’s chest, with Tilde petting his spine softly.

Happy mewling noises emerged from Eggsy’s throat regularly, but they didn’t drown out Harry’s voice when he said, “You weren’t kidding, were you?”

“Oh, you have not seen anything yet,” Tilde replied. Her fingertips toyed with the hairs on the nape of Eggsy’s neck, giving him goosebumps.

Harry swallowed so hard Eggsy could hear it. “Might I be allowed to use my hands, then? I don’t think anyone could handle this boy without full freedom of movement.”

Humming in consideration, Tilde trailed her nails down the back of his neck. “Perhaps when he has his energy back.”

In all likelihood Harry thought that meant  _ in a couple of hours. _ Reality ensued only ten minutes later.

“Eggsy, dear boy,” Harry panted. “Slow down, please, I cannot -  _ Ah, _ Tilde, could you - “

“Pull him off of you? I don’t think so.” Tilde was still stroking Eggsy’s hair, but now it had much more filthy connotations, given how he had his lips wrapped around Harry’s cock. His mouth was stretched so wide his jaw ached, but he wanted to return the pleasure Harry had given him. Eggsy’s belly was just so  _ warm, _ distended with the come his alphas had given him.

If only Harry would knot his mouth, Eggsy could have all his holes used by them, for nothing other than giving them pleasure, turn him into their  _ toy, please. _

Ordinarily Eggsy wasn’t all that into objectification, but during his heat all bets were off.

After the third time Harry knotted him, and the second time Tilde did, Eggsy finally calmed down enough to take a break and eat. Tilde unlocked Harry’s cuffs so that he could join them, though he seemed somewhat scandalized by the fact that they were munching down on junk food while sitting, cross-legged and naked, still in bed.

“Posh git,” Eggsy said happily, nudging his shoulder against Harry’s. “If the princess ain’t too good for a snack break, then you ain’t either.”

“Just, don’t tell me that this is all the two of you generally eat during heats…?”

“Of course not,” Tilde replied. “We order pizzas too.”

The younger couple exchanged grins while Harry groaned beside them.

If Eggsy had been asked a week ago if he thought it was possible to be this happy, he would’ve said no. Even with Tilde his shining light at the end of the tunnel, Eggsy was too constantly surrounded by death to be really carefree. But  _ this _ was something else.

Even though Eggsy wasn’t exactly able to have a long-winded conversation about future plans at the moment, he could think. And he did, think and think, between the moments where Harry and Tilde were blowing words from his mind with their mouths and hands and cocks.

When his hormones finally calmed down long enough for Harry and Tilde to be freed from Eggsy’s greedy libido, Eggsy was going to waste no time in asking them about a more… permanent arrangement. They worked well together, even if their possessive alpha instincts meant that Eggsy was constantly covered in love bites. He was sure they could work something out. He was almost sure they  _ would. _


End file.
